Commercially available silicone pressure sensitive adhesives (“PSAs”) are known for their superior stability characteristics at temperatures above 350° F., compared to organic polymer-based PSA. However, the silicone PSA's improved stability at elevated temperatures, for example, up to temperatures in the range of 500 to 550° F., is typically achieved only at the expense of reduced tack performance, particularly under low contact pressure and at short contact times, see, for example, the silicone PSAs described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,811 and 5,506,288.
What is needed in the art is a PSA that exhibits high tack and high lap shear strength at high temperatures while retaining a broad range of peel adhesion strength.